Ciel's Relatives
by TwerkingPotatoes
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is turning 14, a huge celebration is thrown, much to his disliking. Everyone comes to his celebration including some distant relatives of Ciel's. These three relatives attract some attention from some of the males including Ciel himself. A fanfiction I made dedicated completely to three of my very close friends. Oc's everywhere.


It was a big, big day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel Phantomhive was turning 14 years of age and a large celebration was being held for the boy. There was to be a party and a ball for thousands of guests. All of Ciel's "friends", relatives, colleagues, and business associates would be attending, including the retched Alois Trancy and his servants as well as some very distant cousins of Ciel's. Sebastian would do everything in his power to keep this thing running smoothly. He had the entire house spotless and all the dishes shined beautifully. He had made sure to tidy up some guest rooms for those who would be staying over the night. He also had set up a huge banquet full of all different kinds of delicious delicacies from all over the world. There was also a smaller table filled with sweets, deserts, and candies in which he knew his young master would enjoy. There were several different kinds of rare wine and champagne along with some tea for the younger ones who could not drink just yet. Finny had made sure the garden was outstandingly beautiful and had picked some especially gorgeous roses to put in the center of the large banquet table. Sebastian had then sent Finny, Bard, and Meyrin to the servant's quarters and asked that they stay there until the end of the night, couldn't have them messing things up like they usually do. They had also hired several capable servers, and some extra security. Not like they needed any extra hands, he was more than capable of handling it all on his own, but it would be nice to not have to worry so much and enjoy himself as well. He double checked the entire house to make sure everything was in pristine condition before heading upstairs to check up on his master. He knocked before entering Ciel's bedroom to find his master struggling to put on his attire for the evening. Sebastian chuckled and walked over to Ciel, pushing his hands out of the way so he could do it.

"How would you ever even get dressed without my help?" Sebastian sighed, buttoning up Ciel's dress shirt and fixing his tie.

Ciel glared at Sebastian and growled, "I was doing just fine before YOU came in, and I could have done it without your help."

Sebastian smiled and bowed to his master, "Of course, my mistake" he said just as the mansions bell rang.

"Well that must be our guests," Sebastian said, "Might we go welcome them?" leading Ciel out of his chambers and headed to go let their guests in.

The first of the guests to show up were Ciel's distant cousins from America.

Ciel had never really met these relatives but he was informed of them and had to learn all about who these people were. Ciel kindly introduced them to his butler.

"John, Nick, Star, this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian, these are my cousins, Johnathan Zacharia Roman, Nicholas Anthony Satori, and Star Genoviva Satori."

John laughed at the use of their full names and said, "Please, just call us John, Nick, and Star."

Sebastian bowed gracefully and welcomed them to the Phantomhive manor. Star was a short, darker skinned boy. His name was also very strange and foreign. He had big, dark, round eyes and long curly black hair. Sebastian would almost say the boy was "cute". Nick was about 5'9, with bright silver eyes and short, bright red hair that nearly reminded him of Grell. Sebastian had heard great things about Nick's skills in the kitchen. Then there was John, the boy who had really caught his attention. He was a tall, slender man with black messy hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. He was a fairly attractive guy and Sebastian was somewhat intrigued by the man. The boy looked Sebastian up and down with a smirk plastered onto his tan face. None of them were truly related. Johnathan and Star had both been adopted when Nicholas's mother was no longer able to conceive. This explains why all of them look so different from each other. Nicholas was the oldest at age 17, Johnathan was the second oldest at the age 16, and Star was 14, just a few months older the the young master. Sebastian motioned for them to enter the mansion and they all took a seat on one of the many fancy couches that Sebastian had set out for this occasion. While they and Ciel talked, several other guests had started to show up. Soon the celebration was in full swing as classical music and laughter filled the air. Everything went perfectly according to plan and Sebastian hardly had to do much. He spent much of his time watching Ciel's cousins, one of them in particular, who also seemed to be watching Sebastian as well. After all the guests had arrived, Sebastian brought out a large birthday cake and Ciel made a short speech and then everyone moved to the dining hall for the banquet. Ciel had grown tired during the banquet and had decided he would skip the ball completely. He went upstairs to his bedroom with Sebastian in tow to help the boy change into his night clothing and practically tuck the boy into bed. Sebastian then headed back down to the ball room to watch the rest of the night's festivities.

**John's Story**

John was fascinated with his young cousin's butler. He definitely was not the average butler. He looked much younger with striking features that really made him stand out. The stark black hair and dark red eyes were so very intriguing. He knew the butler was watching him and he reveled in the fact that he had caught the man's eye. He watched as the butler followed his master up the large marble staircase and disappeared down a long hallway. John grabbed a glass of wine and retreated to a far wall to watch all the beautiful ladies in elegant gowns and handsome men in spiffy tuxedos and suits dance around each other. He spotted his brother, Star, across the room sitting on one of the many fancy couches. Of course, Star was surrounded by all kinds of men and women who were probably fighting for the boy's affection. Everywhere they went this happened. No one was immune to that adorable face. He also noticed a man who resembled Ciel's butler but looked far less intriguing. The man really had his eyes set on Star. Pervert. He surveyed the rest of the crowd before finding his other brother, Nick, he was chatting with another tall slender male who had long, bright red hair, similar to Nicks own hair. He noticed his brother was taking an interest in a boy with bright blonde hair and violet eyes. The boy couldn't have been much older than their brother Star and cousin Ciel.

"Damn, how many gay guys are in this ballroom?" John mumbled jokingly to himself.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a man whisper into his ear, "I suppose you are one of the said gay men?" The man said, as John turned to look at him.

He was almost surprised to see Ciel's butler, Sebastian.

John smirked at him and stated proudly, "I am bisexual, not gay."

Sebastian smiled at him, "Of course you are, would you believe that I am also _bisexual_?" He asked casually.

John looked him up and down again, slower this time, taking in every inch of Sebastian with his eyes. "Yeah, I would believe it" John said smirking before, pressing Sebastian up against the wall.

Sebastian merely watched the man with eyes of amusement and interest, letting the boy attempt to pin him. He knew he could easily break free of the boy but he wanted to see where this would go. John placed his knee between Sebastian's legs and ground his leg up into his crotch. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the eager male, but said nothing. John attacked Sebastian's neck with kisses, reaching down to palm the butlers growing erection. Once John could feel that Sebastian was hard and ready, he pulled back.

He smiled at the butler and said, "I'll be heading to my room now, would you like to show me which room I will be staying in?"

Sebastian nodded and walked over to the boy and past him. They walked quietly up the large marble staircase and down the narrow hallway in which Ciel had retreated to not long before. They walked for what seemed like forever before reaching a second hallway filled with rooms that all had "guest" Inscribed on the doors. Sebastian led him to the very first door, holding the door open for John. John walked into the room and made his way over to bed.

Sebastian bowed and said, "If there is anything else you need sir, please let me know" as he moved to close the door.

"Wait!" John demanded before the butler could leave, "Its hot in here, help me out of these clothes."

Sebastian smiled and walked into the room, closing the door tightly behind him and waltzing over to the bed that John was sitting on. Sebastian made quick work of the boys dress shirt and tie, unbuttoning the boy's trousers before John got impatient and kicked them off then removed his underwear himself. Sebastian went to pick up the clothes but John stopped him.

"Don't worry about those things," He said, "You must be hot as well, let me help you remove a few layers."

He tugged off Sebastian's tail coat and pulled his dress shirt out of his pants. Sebastian chuckled at the boys obvious advances and helped him remove the shirt. John grabbed Sebastian and pulled him down onto the bed, pressing his lips against Sebastian's in a flurry of heat and passion. Sebastian couldn't remember how long it had been since a human was capable of turning him on this much. Sebastian trailed his fingers down John's naked chest, flicking across one of his pert nipples, drawing out a soft moan. Sebastian pulled away from the boy and studied his proud erection standing at attention. He rubbed his thumb across the head, smearing his precum and drawing out another low moan. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of his member and licked the tip. John groaned, wiggling his hips impatiently. Sebastian grinned up at John before swallowing the erection whole, exploring his length with his tongue, sucking and nibbling here and there. Sebastian watched as John's face contorted into one of pure ecstasy. John moaned and bucked his hips up into Sebastian's mouth, burying his fingers into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian pulled away before John could cum and John whimpered in protest.

Sebastian smirked, "Don't worry, I'll make you feel even better," He said, climbing off of the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube from his tail coat.

John flipped over onto his stomach and lifted his ass eagerly. Sebastian returned to bed, sliding in behind the boy and coating his fingers generously with the lube. Obviously this wasn't John's first time so he wouldn't have to gentle, Sebastian decided. He thrust two fingers into the puckered hole, roughly scissoring his fingers before pushing a third finger in. John moaned, pushing himself down onto Sebastian's long fingers. Sebastian removed his fingers moving to unbutton his pants and removing them quickly, revealing his own hard length. Sebastian coated his length with lube, grabbing John's hips and lining himself up to John's entrance and thrust into the awaiting hole. John bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning as Sebastian pulled back out and slammed back in roughly.

"Don't hide your moans, I want to hear your beautiful sounds," Sebastian demanded, ponding into the writhing boy underneath him.

John felt Sebastian hit that special spot that had him seeing white. He moaned loudly, fisting the bed sheets.

"Sebastian!" John half yelled, half moaned, "oh god yes! More!"

Sebastian flipped John over and pulled his legs up over Sebastian's shoulders, giving him a new angle and enabling him to go in deeper. Picking up the pace, he aimed to hit John's prostate with ever thrust, leaving John a moaning mess underneath him. Sebastian wrapped one of his hands around John's length and began pumping him while his other hand was busy tweaking John's nipple. John arched into Sebastian's touches. John could feel heat pooling into his stomach and he knew he was about to climax. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss as he came in Sebastian's hand, moaning into Sebastian's mouth. John clenched unbearably tight around Sebastian's length and he found himself climaxing into John soon after. Sebastian pulled out and collapsed next to the boy in bed.

"Wow," John choked out through pants, "That was amazing"

"I'm simply one hell of a Seme." Sebastian said smirking.

He climbed off the bed and replaced his clothing before collecting Johns clothing and walking over to the door. He looked back at John and bowed slightly.

"Goodnight sir Johnathan." Sebastian said, turning and leaving the room.

John fell asleep easily enough, dreaming of Sebastian's pale, naked skin.


End file.
